Germany
2P! Germany was originally designed by Hidekaz Himaruya for "Another Colour".http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Another_color His appearance is official, though often modified to be similar to 2P! Nyotalia Germany. His personality is set within the fandom itself. His human name is often Lutz. However, sometimes, it is Luther or Siegfried. Appearance He is shown to be physically similar to his counterpart with a muscular physique. He has several scars; one beneath his left eye which extends across the cheek, and three down his right forearm. His eyes are a light pinkish purple, with dark lines beneath (often considered to be from a smoking habit). He wears a khaki jacket, often hanging from his shoulders and a black German WW2 field cap. His tank top is loose, and his uniform trousers are black. Like his counterpart, he also wears the Iron Cross. However, there are occasional changes from the canon design, as such he can be seen with tattoos and even with messy hair. It is thought that all of his scars were given to him by 2P! Italy, though this has not yet been proven by Himaruya himself. Personality Unlike his appearance, Germany's personality varies, and most is up to interpretation to the fandom. * He has delinquent behavior, and is quite sloppy. He lacks the "soldier attitude" of his counterpart, and generally goes with the flow. He can be arrogant and boastful, but can be very loyal, resembling his counterpart. * He has no issue when dealing with the opposite sex, and can be portrayed as a pervert and a ladies man.. Common 2P! Traits It is common for Player 2P!s to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much this holds depends on the person making the story. In his darker stories, Germany is shown to be sadistically violent, with a deep love for torture and other painful activities. Trivia *Germany, along with the rest of the Axis, are the only ones with official Player 2 appearances. * In some portrayals, he is shown to harbour a love for dogs, much like his first player. * 2P!Germany has a good relationship with 2P!Prussia. In some interpretations, he almost acts like an older brother, despite being the younger sibling; 2P!Germany will always attempt to cheer him up, or drag him around to show him off to his friends, as 2P!Prussia is reserved and refrains from socialising. * It is said that he also likes to go partying a lot. His motto is "Live Young, Wild and Free". * Germany is also known for his kinky fetishes, most particularly his love for B.D.S.M and S&M. In some dirtier, more mature fan-fictions, this is expressed along with his exploration into pet play. He is, of course, without a doubt, always the Dom or Dominate. * On the other hand, he could be written clueless about all forms of fetishism and enjoy vanilla sex to contrast his kinkier counterpart. References * http://ask-p2-germany.tumblr.com/ Gallery Sexy 2p germany.png 1001450 481340041941343 321110116 n.jpg 2p nyotalia germany.jpg Germany-2p.jpg Tumblr m9had9tQmU1rts1i6o1 500.jpg 2p germ ye.jpg tumblr_lpbljmzxmV1r0gffeo1_540.jpg tumblr_no5w1nJKuQ1qex1eco1_500.jpg x.png|2P Germany Category:Male Category:Europe Category:Countries